Christmas in Diego City
by Tracker78
Summary: Co Written by Agent 505. It is Christmas in Diego City, but Dr. Leo has his own plans for Team Turbo. After capturing Chase Labs, Dr. Leo attempts to destroy Team Turbo, but will he be successful? Read and Review


_**Christmas in Diego City**_

_**It was Christmas time in Diego City, lights were being strung up in the city square, and everywhere else within the city people began to decorate their houses and yards. It was no exception at the Matthews' residence, Kris jumped nimbly down from the top of the house to the porch roof. **_

_**"Kris, will be careful up there. I don't want to see you hurt yourself," Mrs. Matthews called up to her oldest child. **_

_**"Mom, you worry too much. I have perfect balance, I'll be fine," Kris replied and knelt down to hang a string of lights up that Bret was handing to her. **_

_**"Sis, why don't you let me up there with you?" he asked. **_

_**"Because I don't want you to fall," Kris replied to her younger brother. **_

_**"I won't fall." Bret replied. **_

_**"Bro, you have a hard enough time keeping your balance on the ground," Kris pointed out. **_

_**Bret glared at Kris. "Yeah right," he said. **_

_**Kris smiled at him. "Besides, you're doing a great job just handing the lights up to me," she replied. **_

_**This made Bret beam at her. "Really?" he asked. **_

_**"Really," Kris replied. **_

_**Pattie and Alex then drove up in Summer. "Hey guys, what's going on?" Kris called as she jumped down off the porch landing lightly on the ground. **_

_**"Nothing much, we were going to go Christmas shopping. We came to see if you two wanted to come along," Pattie replied. **_

_**"Mom, would it be alright with you if we went along as well?" Bret asked Mrs. Matthews. **_

_**"Of course, go ahead," their mom replied. **_

_**"Alright, we'll be right back guys," Kris said and ran inside to gather her backpack up. **_

_**After placing her's and Bret's wallets in her backpack, Kris came back outside with Bret following behind. They hopped into Summer's backseat, and the team took off for the mall. **_

_**Meanwhile at Dr. Leo's secret lab, Dr. Leo had plans of his own. "Hmm, I think I'll get myself a Christmas present," he said to himself. **_

_**"What do you mean, boss?" one of his henchmen asked. **_

_**"Very simple, I'm going to take over Chase Labs and those three car changers are not about to stop me, and even if they try I'll abduct their friends Pattie and Alex and combine them as well," Leo replied. **_

_**"How are you going to get in, boss? Doesn't Tracker usually patrol the fenceline at night?" a second henchman asked. **_

_**"That foolhardy Camero will not stand in my way, in fact if Turbo is in the way of her getting to me, she won't try anything for fear of hurting her little brother. Tracker will be helpless to stop me," Dr. Leo said and started laughing like crazy. **_

_**A few hours passed.**_

_**At the mall, they split up and went in seperate directions. Kris walked alongside Bret, and would occassionally look at various items, but nothing really caught her eye. **_

_**"Kris, haven't you got an idea of what to get Mom?" Bret asked as they continued on. **_

_**Kris sighed. "Sure don't, Mom is so hard to shop for. She practically has everything, I was thinking of jewelry but I'm not sure," she replied and looked up for a minute as they passed the arcade. **_

_**"I don't think so," Bret said and got on that side of her to stop her from going inside. **_

_**"Bro, do you honestly think I was going to go in there?" Kris asked Bret. **_

_**"Well, you're unpredictable," Bret replied with a sheepish grin. **_

_**Kris playfully shoved him to the side and walked ahead of him. "Come on, lil' bro," she called as Bret caught back up to her. **_

_**As they came up to adjacent hallway, they found into Michelle, Pattie and Alex. Both Michelle and Pattie were carrying a few bags.**_

"_**There you are," Michelle said.**_

"_**Getting youf Christmas shopping done?" Alex asked.**_

"_**Not really," Bret said.**_

"_**You're not? Bret, you said you've been needing to do it for a few weeks now," Pattie said.**_

"_**I know, but I'm not sure what to get Mom. And besides, I can't do my shopping with everyone around," Bret said.**_

"_**Why don't you get her a framed picture of you and Kris together? Ally and I did that for Daddy when Mom passed away, and he's had it next to his bed ever since," Michelle said.**_

"_**Hey, that's not a bad idea," Pattie said.**_

"_**Did Ally come with you two?" Kris asked.**_

"_**No, she went with Dad to see the doctor, she's got the chicken pox. It's a little late, but better now then later," Michelle said.**_

"_**That's right," Pattie said.**_

"_**Should we do that then, sis?" Bret asked.**_

"_**Get a picture together? I don't see why not. We'll get a nice frame for it too, that way it'll be really special," Kris said in agreement.**_

"_**There should be a photographer on the second floor. Down near Target," Pattie said.**_

"_**Hey, wasn't that the place where we got our picture taken, Pats?" Bret asked.**_

"_**No, because you weren't availble for the picture. You nearly changed while we waited outside, remember?" Pattie asked.**_

"_**Oh yeah, but that was the place we were scheduled for. Come on sis, the sooner we get there the better," Bret said.**_

"_**Bro, did you have too much hot chocolate again?" Kris asked.**_

"_**You know me, sis. I can't stay away from the stuff," Bret said.**_

"_**Yeah you can. Just don't let me see you eating any until we get our pictures taken," Kris said as they went towards the photographer.**_

"_**See you guys later," Alex said.**_

"_**Later," Bret said.**_

_**They left. Alex, Pattie and Michelle were alone.**_

"_**Anything else we need to do?" Pattie asked.**_

"_**I have a few things to get, but I don't think you should come with, Shelly," Alex said.**_

"_**Why not?" she asked.**_

"_**Because it's hard for me to surprise you if you see me buy something," Alex said.**_

_**Michelle smiled and nodded. "Yeah, I guess that's true. I've already got your present ready anyways. But, I need to wrap it...and these others. Pattie, could you help me get to my car?" Michelle said with a wink.**_

"_**Sure, if Alex can wait here. We'll go into the parking ramp for a moment," Pattie said.**_

"_**Yeah, I'll wait for ya. Right here, by Mr. Bulky's," Alex said.**_

"_**By the candy shop? Okay, but you're the same way with sweets. If you buy some, I get half," Pattie said.**_

"_**Half? Gee, that's a bit harsh, don't you think?" Alex asked.**_

"_**Then save your money and buy me something better," she said with a smile. Michelle giggled.**_

"_**I've already got you something. Either way, I'll be here," Alex said.**_

"_**Come on, I have to get home before Ally does," Michelle said, going for the door.**_

"_**Shouldn't someone go with you?" Pattie asked.**_

"_**It's only a few blocks north. Side roads mostly. I'll have the top up and everything," Michelle said.**_

"_**Are you sure? What about getting in the house?" Pattie asked.**_

"_**It's pretty cool out. Besides, how'd you get back here?" Michelle asked.**_

"_**Good point. I don't feel right about it, but okay. It's a good thing this parking ramp isn't a pay one," Pattie said as they entered a quieter part of the parking ramp.**_

_**Michelle put her bags onto the cement ground. "What did you get Bret?" Michelle asked.**_

"_**Something simple. Got him a new video game that he doesn't have. I've found that he always follows his video games, and someday he'll follow me," Pattie said.**_

"_**Got him a jar of red car polish. I figure that he may as well use a good polish every once in awhile, but the problem is how he'll get it on," Michelle said.**_

"_**That's a good idea, maybe Kris'll do it for him," Pattie said.**_

"_**Say, do you want to switch? I think he'd like you rubbing it on, since Kris would never do it," Michelle said.**_

_**Pattie blushed. "Yeah, he could use a good rub-down...maybe he'd pay me a little more attention too," she said.**_

"_**There ya go. Go ahead and switch bags," Michelle said as she started jogging in place.**_

"_**Say, you don't think Alex got you some polish, do you?" Pattie asked as Michelle's hands turned into wheels.**_

"_**Alex? Nah, he'll probably buy me chocolate and help me eat it," Michelle said as she kneeled onto her hands and knees, turning into Summer shortly afterward.**_

"_**Yeah, that'd be something he'd do. Besides, I think your polish is beautiful just as it is," Pattie said, loading Summer's bags into her backseat.**_

"_**Hey, gotta keep it looking its best. Oil of Olay works well for cars too, ya know," Summer said, starting her engine.**_

"_**Say, can you take my bags over to your house for now? My mom's always cleaning out my closet and there's no place to hide the gifts," Pattie said.**_

"_**Go ahead and put them in, I'll leave them in my room," Summer said, as Pattie kept one bag.**_

"_**You can put that one in too if you want," Summer said.**_

"_**Nope, this one's yours, so I'll keep it," Pattie said.**_

"_**Aw, shoot," Summer said with a giggle.**_

"_**Okay babe, be careful. I'll call ya when we get home," Pattie said, patting her hood.**_

"_**Sure thing. See you later," Summer said.**_

"_**Bye," Pattie said, taking the bag back into the mall. Summer drove off and home afterwards.**_

_**At the same time, upstairs Kris and Bret had just finished getting their picture taken. They had three different poses to choose from. One of them had Kris' arm around Bret's neck, another with the siblings sitting close to each other, and another with the leaning against each other. **_

_**"Mom's going to love the pictures," Bret stated as they walked downstairs, it would be a couple of weeks before they got the pictures back. **_

_**"Yeah, I agree, come on let's go find the others," Kris replied, as they walked on two of Dr. Leo's henchmen began to follow the siblings. **_

_**"So those two are only part of Team Turbo?" one henchman asked. **_

_**"Yes, the girl becomes Tracker and the boy becomes Turbo Teen. He said he wanted them captured," the second henchman replied. **_

_**Kris, however, sensed they that were being followed. "Uh, bro, don't look now but someone's been following us," she said as she glanced back and noticed the henchmen as they ducked out of sight. **_

_**"They can't be Dark Rider's henchmen, so who do they think they work for?" Bret asked as he looked back to see one of the henchmen look around the corner. **_

_**"I don't know, and I don't want to find out. Come on, bro, let's get moving." Kris replied as they walked on. **_

_**The henchmen kept pace with them, Kris growled low in her throat but Bret kept her from turning and attacking. "Kris, you can't fight them here, someone could find out about us if you get worked up," he cautioned. **_

_**Kris nodded. "You're right, let's find Pattie and Alex and get out of here," she said and took off at run with Bret keeping pace with her. **_

_**They ran downstairs and nearly hit Pattie and Alex. "Bret, Kris, what's wrong?" Alex asked. **_

_**"We're being followed, and whoever it is must know who and what we are," Bret replied. **_

_**"Great, I wonder if they work for Dark Rider," Pattie said. **_

_**Kris shook her head. "No, I don't think so. There's only one other person who knows about us," she stated. **_

_**"Dr. Leo," Pattie, Alex, and Bret chorused. **_

_**"Right, let's go, if they're with him and then he wants us captured- and I'm not about to give him the satisfaction of capturing any of us," Kris replied with a very protective glare in her eyes. **_

_**"Oh no, what about Summer? She's out there by herself, what if Dr. Leo tries to capture her on her way home?" Pattie asked. **_

_**"Don't worry, I'll take care of whoever even touches her," Kris replied as they hurried to the parking garage, there Kris changed into Tracker and Bret changed into Turbo Teen. **_

_**"Alex, go with Turbo, Pattie come with me. We'll split up and meet back at our house, that way they'll have a tougher time following either of us," Tracker stated as she opened her door for Pattie to get in. **_

_**"Great idea, sis, but be careful- I don't want you getting captured," Turbo replied. **_

_**"No one will dare touch me, I'll blow them away if they get within a few yards of me," Tracker reassured her brother. **_

_**They both took off, Tracker going right and Turbo going left, Tracker though tried contacting Summer but she had already arrived home and changed back. **_

_**Michelle walked into her house with an armful of Christmas gifts. "Ally, I'm home," she called as she walked inside the house. **_

_**Allison was sitting on the couch watching various cartoons. "Hey Shelly, did you get anything for me?" she asked her sister as Michelle sat the bags down on the floor. **_

_**"Yes, I did, but I also got the others some presents as well, so no snooping," Michelle replied with a giggle. **_

_**"Okay, Shel, I promise," Allison said as she turned back to the TV. **_

_**"I'll be upstairs wrapping presents, but I'll wrap yours later. Come on, you can help me wrap the others," Michelle stated. **_

_**"Okay, cool," Allison agreed as she followed Michelle upstairs to her room. **_

_**Meanwhile, Dr. Leo pulls his van up to Chase Labs. "Soon this will be all mine," he said and exited the vehicle. **_

_**Dr. Chase spotted Dr. Leo right off and proceeded to contact Tracker. "Tracker, are you out there?" he asked. **_

_**Tracker was a couple of miles away from home when Dr. Chase contacted her. "I'm here, doc, what's wrong?" Tracker asked. **_

_**"Dr. Leo just showed up here and he looks like he has a plan worked out," Dr. Chase replied. **_

_**Tracker squealed to a stop, accidentally slamming Pattie forward. "What?" she exclaimed. **_

_**"Tracker!" Pattie exclaimed out of shock of being thrown forward. **_

_**"Sorry bout that Pattie," Tracker replied and turned her attention back to the doc. **_

_**"Can you get over here?" he asked. **_

_**"We both can," Turbo replied as he joined the conversation. **_

_**"Great, is Summer with you by chance?" Chase asked. **_

_**"Sorry, doc, but she's should be home by now, you might try calling," Turbo suggested. **_

_**"No, too risky, just please hurry," Dr. Chase replied as he disconnected the transmission. **_

_**Both Turbo and Tracker did U turns and headed in the direction of the labs. **_

_**Dr. Chase quickly searched his office. **_

"_**Where is that thing..." he muttered, looking through his desk. He always kept a defense ray in his desk in the event that he had to either flee the country or defend the lab, but it could not be found.**_

_**Dr. Leo walked through the lab. The guards remembered him well, and since he still knew the codes well, passed through security into the Special Inventions Lab quite easily. He went up to Dr. Chase's office and knocked.**_

"_**Well now, if it isn't my old partner," Dr. Leo said.**_

"_**Vince, what do you want?" Dr. Chase asked, standing up from the desk.**_

"_**Just wondering how you've been," Dr. Leo replied.**_

_**Dr. Chase was a bit unsure, but he decided to play out the conversation. He had, after all, been friends with Dr. Leo for at least five years.**_

"_**I've been well. How did you like prison?" Dr. Chase asked.**_

"_**Well, Thomas...it stunk," Dr. Leo said.**_

_**Chase knew he was up to something. Only when their conversation became personal would Dr. Leo call Dr. Chase by his first name.**_

"_**I still can't understand why you went to Dark Rider after all those years," Dr. Chase replied.**_

"_**It gave us a chance to use this weapon we've constructed. Think about it! The military would combine ordinary people with tanks and humvees. They'd be armed to the teeth, but only in their changed forms. The sneak attacks would be out of this world!" Dr. Leo preached.**_

"_**When I got my lab contract from the Department of Science, I made a vow that I would never use my inventions for evil. Vince, it would appear that you have broken that vow," Dr. Chase said.**_

"_**Yes. And I've found a great way to celebrate it ten fold! So long, Doctor," Dr. Leo said, breaking a sealed test tube on the floor, containing a green gas. He backed out the door and closed it, knowing that Dr. Chase had it sealed from gasses that may occur in the lab area.**_

_**Dr. Chase worked quickly. He reached under his desk and slid open a panel, where there was a switch to activate a ventillation exhaust fan. Although it activated, Dr. Leo's paralytic gas was very strong, and Dr. Chase was out moments before the gas was expelled. **_

_**He then went up to a phone. "Hello, Miss Perkins?" he asked Dr. Chase's secretary in another part of the lab.**_

"_**Dr. Leo? Wow, long time no hear. How have you been?" Miss Perkins asked.**_

"_**Doing well, honey. Say, I need a favor. Could you call in the boys from the Testing lab? It would appear that we have a special event planned for today," Dr. Leo explained.**_

"_**I usually need Dr. Chase's authorization for that, but okay, sir," Miss Perkins replied.**_

"_**You're a dear. Thank you," Dr. Leo said.**_

_**Although Miss Perkins wasn't sure of what she was doing, she called the technicians over from the other lab, and Dr. Leo sealed off the lab from the rest of the building afterward.**_

"_**Now I have all the tools I need. All I need is some targets," Dr. Leo said.**_

"_**Sir, what are your orders...huh? Dr. Leo? I thought you-" one technician began.**_

"_**Never mind what you thought. I was on leave, remember? Now we've got some work to do. Bring me a few cars from the back- the truck and the van. I have a plan for those," Dr. Leo said.**_

"_**The green truck and the brown van, right?" he asked.**_

"_**Correct. Bring them in here," Leo said.**_

"_**Y..yes sir," the technician said.**_

"_**I'll be in my office," Leo said, going into Dr. Chase's office and throwing his unconcious body into a closet.**_

_**Meanwhile, Tracker and Turbo Teen had arrived at the labs. They left Pattie at her house, not wanting to endanger her.**_

_**"Looks like we're too late," Turbo commented as they drove nearer and the guards stopped them. **_

_**"Hold on, we came here at Dr. Leo's request," Tracker said to the guards. **_

_**"Hmm, okay go on ahead," the guard said and allowed them in. **_

_**"Good work, sis," Turbo commented as they got close to the labs. **_

_**"Thanks, bro, now let's get inside there and help the doc," Tracker replied as she took off and smashed through the garage door. **_

_**Turbo drove in after her. "Didn't that hurt?" he asked out of concern. **_

_**"Naw, bro, it felt great," Tracker replied sarcastically as they were being surrounded by guards and then Dr. Leo entered. **_

_**"Ah, Kris and Bret Matthews to the rescue, too bad you two are too late to help your dear mentor out. Cool them off and put them in my office, and make sure to lock it so she can't get them out," Leo said as the guards cooled Tracker and Turbo off reverting them to their human forms. They then escorted them to Dr. Chase's office and locked the door from the outside. **_

_**"Great, so now what?" Kris asked as she tried to look for another way out. **_

_**"Calm down, Kris, there's not enough room in here for us both if you change," Bret replied as he sat down against the closet door, but then jumped up when he heard a noise inside the office. **_

_**"Bret, what's wrong?" Kris asked. **_

_**"There's something or someone in there," Bret replied as he went for the knob. **_

_**Bret opened the door to discover Dr. Chase lying unconscious inside. "Oh man, the doc," he said and moved him outside into the main office. **_

_**Kris quickly checked his pulse and breathing. "He's vital signs are normal, but whatever Leo used to knock him out it was pretty strong," she commented as they laid the doc into a more comfortable position. **_

_**"Come on, let's see if there's another way out of here," Bret said as he got up and started to walk the office. **_

_**Kris glared at the door and ran at it. She slammed into it repeatedly until Bret had to stop her from hurting herself even worse. **_

_**"Argh, I give up! There's no way out of here!" Kris practically screams and slams her fist hard into the desk making Bret flinch as he heard her bones break instantly, but Kris seemed to be elsewhere and didn't pay attention to her broken fist. **_

_**"Kris, didn't you notice that you broke your fist?" he asked as he ehecked it over for her. **_

_**"Yeah, I noticed, I just don't care," Kris replied with a hopeless look to her face. **_

_**"Come on, Kris, cheer up. It could be worse," Bret said and sat down on the desk. **_

_**"Oh yeah? How much worse?" Kris asked as she glared at her younger brother. **_

"_**Easy, we could be on death row," he replied, which didn't cheer Kris up any. **_

_**"That's not funny," she said and looked up to find the ventilation shaft. **_

_**"Kris, you're not thinking what I think you're thinking, are you?" Bret asked as she walked over to the vent cover and removed to find a hole big enough for her to fit into. **_

_**"Of course, I'm getting out of here. You can sit in here and wait for Leo to come and use you for his advantages, but I'm leaving," Kris replied and hopped up, she easily climbed into the vent and started crawling through it. **_

_**Bret shrugged to himself and followed her through the vent, which led to the garage area, after punching the vent off with her good hand, Kris climbed out of it and jumped down to land gently on her feet. **_

_**"Okay, Bret, jump." she called back up. **_

_**Bret jumped down and Kris caught him. "Okay, you were right I was wrong, so sue me," he said as Kris gave him an 'I told you so' look. **_

_**"Let's go, you can owe me later," she replied and ran outside into the night with Bret following along, it wasn't long until the siblings changed into their car forms and sped off into the night.**_

"_**Ow," Tracker kept saying quietly all the way along Marlow Road.**_

"_**Gee, that broken wrist is really bothering you, isn't it?" Turbo asked.**_

_**Tracker stopped. "You know what, bro? Sometimes you are really annoying," Tracker said.**_

"_**Okay, I can't make you feel any better, but there's no sense taking your frustration out on me," Turbo said.**_

"_**Ugh...you're right. Maybe we should go tell the others what has happened," Tracker replied in a lighter tone.**_

"_**I still don't feel right about leaving Pattie behind, but at least we got out of there," Turbo said.**_

"_**Would you rather they be in that posistion?" Tracker asked.**_

"_**No, not at all," Turbo said.**_

"_**All right then. Tell ya what we'll do, you go find Pattie and Alex, and make sure they're all right. I'll go find Summer and see what she has in mind," Tracker said.**_

"_**Will you be all right?" Turbo asked.**_

"_**I'll get a bandage when I get there, don't worry about it," Tracker said, taking off.**_

"_**Okay then, you're the boss," Turbo said, driving off towards Pattie's.**_

_**Dr. Leo was about to go into the office for one of the twins, but it turns out that only Dr. Chase was left in there.**_

"_**What? Who let them out?" he cried.**_

_**The guards looked at each other. "Nobody saw them leave, Dr. Leo," a young guard replied.**_

"_**Is that right. What's your name, guard?" Dr. Leo asked.**_

"_**Christopher O'Dell, sir," the guard replied.**_

"_**Chris, may I call you Chris? What's your most hated of all things on this world?" Dr. Leo asked.**_

"_**Well, sir...I've never been a big fan of snakes," the guard said.**_

"_**I see. Tell me something, Chris. Have you ever had a problem with mechanical things?" Dr. Leo asked.**_

"_**Well, like what, sir?" the guard asked.**_

"_**Let's say...lawn mowers, Chris," Dr. Leo said, pacing around the guard.**_

"_**Lawn mowers, sir? Well...I think-" the guard began.**_

"_**I don't care what you think, Chris. You- go get the lawn mower from maintience," Dr. Leo said.**_

"_**Yes sir," the scientist replied, rushing outside.**_

"_**Chris, do you know how to tie your own legs?" Dr. Leo asked.**_

"_**Well, yes, sir, it is part of our training," the guard replied.**_

_**The scientist returned, driving in a riding mower that maintinence uses for groundkeeping around the lab.**_

"_**We're going to have some fun today. Gentlemen, place the lawn mower in front of the ray, place Mr. O'Dell here on it with his arms and legs tied, and prepare the Transmute Ray for firing. Guardsmen, issue warrants from the police to find two people- Alex Carter and Pattie Jones, I want them here at the lab. Chris, I thank for this little chat. Now, MOVE!" Dr. Leo ordered, and everyone, although they were a bit shaken, carried out his orders.**_

_**Tracker arrived at Michelle's house, and since Mr. Peyton wasn't home she drove up to the driveway and honked her horn. Michelle came out and let her into the driveway before changing her back.**_

"_**Kris, what's going on?" Michelle asked as she reverted to her human form.**_

"_**Ow, say, do you have some ice?" Kris asked.**_

"_**Sure, what is it?" Michelle asked as she handed Kris an ice pack.**_

"_**Dr. Leo took over the lab, and has the doc hostage in his office," Kris said, siting down.**_

"_**Oh no, that's awful!" Michelle exclaimed.**_

"_**Bret and I just escaped from there. He had us locked up, but we got out through the ventilation shaft. I hurt my wrist, but it's okay. Bret went over to see how Pattie was doing," Kris said.**_

"_**What does he plan to do?" Michelle asked.**_

"_**I don't know, but I don't like it. With Leo in charge of the labs, just about anything can happen," Kris said.**_

"_**I know...that one lab is pretty solid. Except for the service doors, the security system on that is so sensitive if a mosquito flew into a ventilation shaft the alarm would be triggered," Michelle said.**_

"_**I sure hope he doesn't remember how to use it," Kris said.**_

"_**Do you have any plans?" Michelle asked.**_

"_**None yet, but we should make sure Alex and Pattie are okay first," Kris said.**_

"_**Right. I'll go change, you tell Ally where we're going," Michelle said.**_

"_**You got it," Kris said as Michelle took a red hot and went into the garage. After putting a code into the garage door control, she put the red hot into her mouth and got onto her hands and knees as her hands changed into wheels. She changed into Summer just as Kris got into the garage.**_

"_**Should I close the door after you drive out?" Kris asked.**_

"_**No, just get in," Summer said, putting her top down.**_

"_**Are you sure?" Kris asked.**_

"_**Watch," Summer said, driving out. The door began to close just as she drove out.**_

_**Kris watched it close. "How'd you do that?" she asked.**_

"_**It's a new garage door controller Dad bought. It's the coolest thing- if you enter a code, it will close after it senses you driving by. However, if you don't get out fast enough it will open again, but it meets safety codes," Summer said, driving into the street.**_

"_**Isn't technology wonderful?" Kris asked.**_

"_**It sure is," Summer said, turing onto 3rd Street.**_

"_**Pats, sorry about leaving you behind, but we thought it'd be best," Bret said.**_

"_**Don't apologize. I would rather not look Dr. Leo in the face if I could avoid it," Pattie replied.**_

"_**We got out okay, but I'm not sure what happened to the doc. He was out almost like he was in a coma," Bret said.**_

"_**Really? What did Dr. Leo use on him, anyways?" Pattie asked.**_

"_**I don't know. I just hope he wakes up and does what he can to stop Dr. Leo," Bret asked.**_

"_**You mean, you're not going back?" Pattie asked.**_

"_**What? No, of course I am. Kris is making plans with Michelle right now. Dr. Chase wouldn't want it any other way," Bret said.**_

"_**When are we going?" Pattie asked.**_

"_**No, you're not coming with, are you?" Bret asked.**_

"_**Yes I'm coming with. When are we going?" Pattie asked again.**_

"_**As soon as I hear from sis," Bret said.**_

_**There was a knock at the door. A police car waited outside.**_

"_**That must be them now," Pattie said, going to the door. Bret noticed the police car, and wasn't sure what they wanted.**_

"_**Hi- oh, hello officer," Pattie asked. "What can I do for you?" she asked.**_

"_**Are you Pattie Louise Jones?" the officer asked.**_

"_**Yes, I am. What can I do for you?" she asked.**_

"_**Miss Jones, I have a warrant to bring you to Chase Labs," the officer said.**_

"_**What? On what grounds?" Pattie asked.**_

"_**I do not know, but you were requested there by the chief security officer. Your presence is required there. If you do not come willingly, I shall take action," the officer said, holding his handcuffs ready.**_

"_**Wait, hold on a minute- you can't just come here and take her away for no reason," Bret said.**_

"_**Sir, restrain yourself or you'll go downtown as well," the officer replied.**_

"_**Bret, calm down. I'll have you know I'm friends with the mayor, but I'll go willingly," Pattie said.**_

"_**You can't just..." Bret said as the second officer restrained him. He began to grow hot.**_

"_**Bret, don't worry about it. Dr. Leo can't do anything without the police knowing," Pattie said.**_

_**She went with the officers and rode in the backseat as the patrol car drove away. Bret's hands turned into wheels as he watched them leave.**_

"_**Shoot...maybe now I'll be able to get a hold of the others," Bret said, closing the door with his foot as he went to the driveway and kneeled to the ground, changing into Turbo Teen shortly afterwards. **_

"_**Tracker, can you hear me?" Turbo asked over his communicator.**_

"_**Turbo, it's me, Summer," Summer replied.**_

"_**Sums, where are ya?" he asked.**_

"_**Over at Alex's. Kris is over here with me. How's Pattie?" Summer asked.**_

"_**She's on the way to Chase Labs. The police just took her," Turbo said.**_

"_**What? You're kidding!" Summer asked.**_

"_**Pattie...was arrested?" Alex asked.**_

"_**In a matter of speaking, yes," Turbo said.**_

"_**Dr. Leo must be in command of the guardsmen, too," Kris said.**_

"_**I'm on my way over," Turbo said.**_

_**A patrol car parked in front of Alex's house while they met in the garage.**_

"_**Bro, you're not going to believe who's outside now," Kris said.**_

"_**What? Who?" Turbo asked.**_

"_**Just come over," Summer said.**_

_**An officer stepped out of the car, and went up to the garage. "Excuse me, sir, are you Alexander Franklin Carter?" the officer asked.**_

"_**Yes, that's me," Alex replied.**_

"_**Mr. Carter, I have a warrant here requesting your presence at Chase Labs," the officer replied.**_

"_**What for?" he asked.**_

"_**What'd he do?" Kris asked.**_

"_**I'm sorry, miss, this doesn't concern you. All I know is that the chief security officer issued a warrant for one Alexander Carter to be brought to Chase Labs," the officer replied.**_

"_**That's ridiculous, I haven't done anything over there," Alex replied.**_

"_**Sir, if you choose to resist I will use force," the officer replied.**_

"_**Not when I'm around," Kris said.**_

"_**Shut up," Summer whispered to Kris.**_

"_**Excuse me?" the officer said to Kris.**_

"_**I didn't say anything," Kris replied.**_

"_**I thought not. I'd hate to bring you downtown as well. Shall we go?" the officer asked Alex.**_

"_**I don't want to start anything, I'll go," Alex said.**_

"_**That's what I thought," the officer replied, and the two went to Chase Labs.**_

"_**Why are you giving away yourself?" Kris asked Summer.**_

"_**I'm not just going to stay here and watch them take my boyfriend away, are you kidding?" Summer asked.**_

"_**You're right. Bro, did you hear that?" Kris asked.**_

"_**Hear what?" Turbo asked over the comm.**_

_**"The cops just arrested Alex, and are taking him to the labs." Summer replied. **_

_**"Great, Summer meet me at the labs. Kris, could you please change? We might need your weaponry to help them out," Turbo said. **_

_**"Good point, lil' bro," Kris remarked, Summer let her out, she did some jumping jacks, and soon changed into Tracker. **_

_**"Okay, let's go," Summer said as she and Tracker took off for the labs. **_

_**When they arrived, Turbo met them close to the main gates. "I don't think getting in is going to be easy this time around," Turbo commented. **_

_**"You may be right, but isn't there a back entrance?" Summer asked. **_

_**"Yeah, I think so," Tracker replied and took off for the back part of the labs with Summer and Turbo following close behind her. **_

_**"You were right, Track, let's get in there and rescue them," Turbo said, they drove in, and carefully got close to the labs. **_

_**"We can't get in as we are now," Summer stated. **_

_**"Yeah, I know, that fire hydrant gives me an idea, Tracker would you mind?" Turbo asked. **_

_**"I get ya, no problem bro," Tracker replied and fired her laser at the fire hydrant which caused it to burst and sent water splashing down on all three cars which reverted them to their human forms. **_

_**"Ok, listen, keep a low profile and we'll get in easier," Kris said to the other two as she lead them inside. **_

_**Inside the main lab, the trio noticed the several technicians were working on the Transmute ray, and there was a lawn mower located just in front of it. **_

_**"What's up with the lawn mower?" Michelle asked. **_

_**Kris shrugged. "I haven't a clue, but whatever Leo is planning sure isn't good," she replied and quickly scirted the lab area with Bret and Michelle staying at her side. **_

_**They entered the lab by the shadows and went off toward Dr. Chase's lab, inside Pattie and Alex were tied up, while Dr. Leo was talking to them. **_

_**"I don't like this one bit," Bret commented. **_

_**Kris and Michelle both nodded. "I agree, lil' bro, something tells me that Leo is planning on doing something to Pattie and Alex," Kris said. **_

_**"Uh, guys, Leo's coming out of the office," Michelle said. **_

_**"Shoot, hide," Kris replied and ducked back around the corner where she hid behind some crates with her little brother while Michelle hid behind a brown van that was nearby. **_

_**"Soon I will combine those two with this van and that truck, and then I'll find those blasted car changers and make them mine," Leo commented as he walked past the hidden changers. **_

_**Kris had to hold Bret back as he tried to get at Leo. "That no good scumbag, I'll teach him to try to combine my girlfriend," he said. **_

_**"Bret, chill, we can't afford for you to change right now," Michelle whispered as Kris pulled him back toward her. She held his eyes pleadingly. **_

_**Bret sighed. "You're right, Shel, come on let's get them out," he said as they snuck into the office. **_

_**While Kris kept guard, Bret and Michelle untied Pattie and Alex. "Thank goodness you three showed up, but we had better get out of here before..." Alex started but then Leo showed up. **_

_**"Seems to me I didn't have to send someone after you three, did I? Now what are you going to do?" Leo asked. **_

_**Kris narrowed her eyes dangerously and placed herself between her friends and Dr. Leo. "You step any closer toward them and I swear they'll have to drag me off your lifeless body," she threatened. **_

_**Leo took a step backward at Kris' threat. "But I know you, Kris, your brother is your weakness, you try anything toward me and I will kill him personally," Leo replied as he pointed his handgun that he took from his lab coat right at Bret. **_

_**Kris swallowed hard, "Ugh, I hate it when people do this," she commented and backed down to protect her brother. **_

_**"Kris, how are we going to get out of here and protect Diego City at the same time?" Bret asked. **_

_**Kris shrugged. "I don't know, Bret, I'm clueless on this one," she replied and placed her arm protectively over Bret's shoulder. **_

_**"How sweet. Guards, get those two and bring them out to the lab area, you keep those three in here. I know only too well how clever they are, and make sure that the temperature is kept at a constant, we can't have them changing on us," Leo instructed the three guards that were present. **_

_**Two of the guards took Pattie and Alex, and escorted then out into the lab area, while the third guard stayed in the room with the three changers. **_

_**"If we don't something quick, Pattie and Alex will end up like us three," Michelle commented. **_

_**Kris looked the guard over. "Yeah, well he seems like he couldn't take me on if I challenged him," she commented mockingly so the guard could overhear her. **_

_**"Listen, sweetheart, I'm not afraid of a challenge, and besides if you try anything I'll shoot your dear little brother there before you even got a step closer," the guard replied with a smug grin. **_

_**Kris had to keep her cool as she looked at him. "You shoot my brother and I swear you won't see another day," she replied and got between Bret and the guard's gun. **_

_**The guard blinked in surprise at Kris' protectiveness. "If only I had a sibling who would be willing to give his or her life for mine... I can't stand it anymore. Get out of here and save your friends," the guard said as he lowered his gun. **_

_**The trio looked at each other and shrugged. "I knew you guards were loyal to the doc," Michelle said as they exited. **_

_**While they ducked across the lab to some cover, Leo had a scientist drive the brown van over to the target area. Each scientist already had their protective eyewear on.**_

"_**Bring Alex here," Leo ordered, and the guard pushed him over.**_

"_**Take a good look at this van, Alex. I figure that since it's so close to the holidays, I must be in a giving mood. How would you like to drop that loser girl- er, carfriend of yours for this conversion van?" Dr. Leo asked.**_

_**Michelle gritted her teeth.**_

"_**Let me get this straight, Leo. You want me to pass up a convertible that can kiss for a van?" Alex said.**_

_**Michelle giggled lightly, but Kris covered her mouth and shushed her.**_

_**Dr. Leo didn't notice, but continued. "Maybe you should try it out first!" Dr. Leo said, opening the side door and pushing him in. He closed the door afterwards, and put on his protective eyewear as he cleared the target area. **_

_**Alex struggled inside the van, but to no avail.**_

"_**No..." Michelle muttered.**_

"_**Fire," Dr. Leo said.**_

"_**Shield your eyes!" Kris called as the ray came to life. The guard near Pattie was sufficiently blinded while Pattie sealed her eyes the best that she could. After a split second, the van had vanished and Alex sat on the target area, still tied up.**_

"_**Untie him," Dr. Leo ordered, and a scientist did so as the other guards also had been blinded.**_

"_**What have you done to him?" Pattie cried.**_

"_**The same thing that happened to your other three friends. A shame they weren't able to see this too," Dr. Leo said, taking the heat ray and firing it on Alex.**_

"_**Oh my God!" Alex cried as his hands turned into wheels.**_

"_**Alex!" Pattie cried out, as Alex was forced onto his hands and knees, when he fully morphed into the brown conversion van.**_

_**Dr. Leo laughed. "One down, two to go!" he cried.**_

"_**Please say it isn't so," Michelle cried, trying to contain her emotions. However, her emotions won out, causing her hands to change into wheels.**_

"_**Michelle, not you too," Bret said as Kris moved away from her. Michelle had little choice but to change as well, becoming Summer behind the large crates. Her engine started at the same moment, echoing in the lab area.**_

"_**What was that? It sounded like a car starting!" Dr. Leo said.**_

"_**Oh no," Alex said to himself, as he tried to make sense of what he had become.**_

"_**Find the other car!" Dr. Leo said, who took Pattie and put her in a seperate closet behind the ray controls.**_

"_**Guys, get in," Summer said, and they hid inside her right before a guard found her.**_

"_**Over here!" he cried.**_

"_**Summer! Well now, what a splendid surprise!" Dr. Leo laughed.**_

"_**You'll never get away with this," Summer said.**_

"_**Who'll convict me? There's no evidence, just a bunch of cars here, right?" Dr. Leo asked.**_

"_**Alex! Roll your fists forward and focus on your speed!" Summer called, and Alex did so, accelerating him through the already mangled service door. He came around on the other side and parked.**_

_**He sighed a breath of relif. "So that's what it feels like to drive through an aluminum wall..." he muttered.**_

"_**Just in case you try anything yourself..." Leo said, aiming the gun at Summer's tires.**_

_**The door from Dr. Chase's office opened.**_

"_**What the...?" Dr. Leo said.**_

"_**Nobody takes over my lab and gets away with it," Dr. Chase said, aiming a stun gun at Dr. Leo. **_

"_**Dr. Chase? Well, you're awake!" Dr. Leo said, pointing his handgun towards the ceiling.**_

"_**No more flattery," Dr. Chase said, and fired the stun gun on Dr. Leo, before he could react. Leo immediatly was knocked to the lab floor, unconcious.**_

"_**Dr. Chase?" the guard asked.**_

"_**Guard, can you see okay?" the doc asked.**_

"_**I'm sorry sir, I'm still seeing spots," the guard said.**_

"_**Mr. Davis, Mr. Jennings, could you take this ignoramus to the brig?" Dr. Chase asked.**_

"_**Of course," they replied, dragging the unconcious body down the hall.**_

"_**Where's Pattie?" Kris said as Summer let them out.**_

"_**I don't know," the doc said.**_

_**There was a knocking heard from behind the men. Dr. Benoit opened the closet.**_

"_**Miss Jones?" he asked.**_

"_**I'm fine, but what about Alex?" she asked.**_

_**Just then, Alex walked in from outside, slowly.**_

_**Summer drove up to him. "Alex!" she cried.**_

"_**I'm okay, Summer. A bit sore, but okay," he said.**_

"_**Alex, what's wrong?" the doc asked.**_

"_**Doc, Alex was combined with a van," Bret said.**_

"_**The '84 Chevy? That's a classic! What was Vince thinking...well, Alex, what do you want to do?" the doc asked.**_

"_**Guys, I hope there's no hard feelings," Alex muttered.**_

"_**None," Kris said.**_

"_**Three cars is plenty," Bret said.**_

"_**I like you better as a human," Summer said.**_

"_**Same here," Alex said, hosing Summer down and changing her into Michelle again. Instantly, she hugged him.**_

_**Alex resisted. "Please, don't make me change again," he said.**_

"_**Shall I uncombine you, Alex?" the doc asked.**_

"_**Yes, please," he said.**_

"_**Certainly, but you need to change again before it'll work," he said, going to get a circuit board from his office.**_

"_**Again?" Alex asked.**_

"_**Don't worry, this one's on me," Michelle said, giving him a big kiss.**_

"_**Remind me to return the favor," Alex said as his hands turned into wheels. Everyone gave him room and he again turned into the van.**_

_**Dr. Chase returned with the circuit, and placed it into the ray. "This should do it. Got your eyewear on?" he asked everyone.**_

"_**Yep," everyone replied.**_

"_**Make the necessary changes," Dr. Chase ordered to the other scientists. They did, and in a moment, replied, "Ready, Dr. Chase."**_

"_**Clear the target area," he ordered. **_

"_**Fire," he said, and the room again lit up. After the ray powered down and circuit board removed and the other replaced with the ray locked, Michelle ran up and opened the side door. Inside, there was Alex.**_

"_**Alex, it worked!" she cried.**_

"_**Yes, and so will this," he said, giving her a kiss.**_

"_**Yes, but I'm used to this," she said as her hands turned into wheels, changing her again into Summer.**_

"_**How did you wake up, doc? When Bret and I were in there earlier, you were out solid," Kris asked.**_

"_**The light from the ray woke me up. I'm not sure exactly what Dr. Leo used, but I'll admit, it was powerful stuff. I actually dreamed that I was a teenager again," the doc replied.**_

"_**Doc, were you a hippie?" Bret asked.**_

"_**Excuse me?" he asked.**_

"_**Guys, we should be going. I've got presents to wrap, and Christmas is in only a week," Summer said.**_

"_**She's right, come on bro," Kris said as she climbed into Summer.**_

"_**Just think Alex, if you had remained combined, you could give us all a ride in style," Bret said.**_

"_**No thanks, bud. I like it better this way, driving a car," he said from Summer's driver's seat.**_

"_**We'll see about that," Summer replied as the others laughed.**_

"_**Merry Christmas kids, and thanks!" Dr. Chase called.**_

"_**Same to you, doc!" they all called back. **_

_**As they drove away, the scientists passed by the back gate of the compound. An old Dodge truck broke through the fence, and stopped the two scientists.**_

"_**Who are you?" Dr. Davis asked.**_

"_**Give us the doc or you both shall die," the large man demanded, holding a shotgun.**_

"_**Right," Dr. Davis said, letting Leo drop to the ground. Dr. Jennings did as well.**_

"_**Turn and walk away," the other man said.**_

"_**Right," Dr. Jennings said.**_

_**The two men picked up Dr. Leo and put him in the back of the cab, and drove off. The two scientists returned to the lab.**_

"_**Dr. Chase, you won't believe what just happened," Dr. Davis said.**_

"_**What?" Dr. Chase asked, putting his coat on.**_

"_**Dr. Leo was just taken away by two guys in an old dodge truck," Dr. Jennings replied.**_

"_**Great...I'll have to tell the kids...well, after Christmas," Dr. Chase said.**_

"_**Should we tighten security before you go, sir?" Dr. Davis asked.**_

"_**Yes. If you boys take charge, I'll double your Christmas bonus," Dr. Chase said.**_

"_**Yes sir!" the two scientists replied.**_

"_**I'm glad I can trust you too," Dr. Chase said as he took his keys.**_

"_**Of course sir, happy holidays," Dr. Jennings said.**_

"_**Good to have you back, sir," Dr. Davis said.**_

"_**You too. Merry Christmas," Dr. Chase said.**_

_**A couple of days before Christmas, the friends met up to exchange gifts so they could open them on Christmas. **_

_**On Christmas, Kris and Bret gave their mom the picture they had taken together, they had chose the one where they were leaning against one another. **_

_**"Oh Kris, Bret, this is so lovely, thank you both." she said, as tears began to run down her face, she hugged both her children. **_

_**"You're welcome, Mom." they said at the same time. **_

_**At Pattie's house, Pattie opened her presents from Kris and Bret, Kris had given her a book she hadn't read yet, while Bret gave her a pair of diamond earrings with a note which read, 'To the greatest girl in the world, I love you very much, and am glad you accept me as the hero I am. I shall always be there when you need me most. Love always, Bret'. Tears ran down Pattie's face as she held the earrings in her hands. **_

_**At Michelle's house, she opened the present Alex gave her, which to her surprise, was a new adventure book to read, "Wow, how did he know I needed another one to read?" she asked. **_

_**Bret had opened the present Pattie gave him, the look on his face made Kris giggle since they decided to open their presents from their friends in private. **_

_**"Guess she decided you needed a wax job, bro." Kris said with a giggle. **_

_**Bret glared at his sister, "Very funny, Kris." he commented but decided to allow Pattie to rub it on him. **_

_**The team though had a great Christmas. **_


End file.
